


EfYam One Shot's

by DelenasDestiny



Category: Cukur, aras bulut sönmez, damla sönmez, efsun kent, efsun yamaç, efyam, yamaç koçovalı - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cukur - Freeform, turkish drama
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelenasDestiny/pseuds/DelenasDestiny
Summary: EfYam sahnelerinin yarım kalanları ya da hiç yazılmayanları için one shotlar.
Relationships: efsun yamaç - Relationship, efyam - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	EfYam One Shot's

_Bakma bana öyle derin  
İşim olmaz senle benim  
Hiç bu kadar sevilmedin  
Gözlerinden okuyorum  
Haberin yok ölüyorum vay_

Yamaç, elindeki kağıt parçasına bakarken kalbinin deli gibi çarptığını hissedebiliyordu. Göğsüne batan ince sızıyla elini kalbine doğru götürdü ve derin bir nefes aldı. Vücudu alev almış gibiydi o kadar ki yağan kar taneleri sanki ona değdiği anda eriyor gibiydi. Ne soğuğu ne de sıcağı hissetmiyordu. Tek bildiği şey elindeki kağıt parçasında yazılı olan adreste onun için çok değerli biri vardı ve onu buradan almak zorundaydı. Kalbindeki sızı yaşamak için tek çaresinin bu olduğunun deliliydi. Salih ve amcayı... amcasını konuşurken plan yaparken duyduğunda bekleyemeyeceğini biliyordu. Onların yaptığı gibi gözlemek, izlemek, adamları toplamak bunlarla vakit kaybedemezdi.

Hala hiçbir şey net değildi kafasında. Efsun bile... Ama hatırladıkları yeterdi. Hatırladığı tüm anılar içerisinde kimse onu Efsun kadar mutlu etmemişti, kimsenin yanında Efsun'un yanında olduğu kadar huzurlu ve iyi değildi. Yamaç anlamıştı ki o, Efsun'la iyiydi. _Acaba bende Efsun'a iyi geliyor muydum,_ diye düşündü kendi kendine bakışlarını kağıttan karşısında durduğu eve çevirirken. Şimdiye kadar iyi gelemediyse bile bundan sonra her şey farklı olacaktı. 2 yıl önce Efsun'u kurtaramadığını tahmin ediyordu ki hala Kulkan'ın elindeydi. O itin, kendisine yaptıklarını düşündükçe Efsun'un neler yaşadığını düşünmek bütün vücudunun bir mide bulantısıyla kasılmasına sebep oluyordu. Üstelik şimdi içeride belki de çocuğu da vardı. **"Şii..şimdi, değil,"** diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. **"Şimdi düşünme."** Şimdi düşünemezdi çünkü. 2 yıldır Kulkan'ın elinde büyüyen bir kızı ya da oğlu olduğunu düşünemezdi. Kafasını aklına gelen düşüncelerden kurtarmak istercesine sallayarak bakışlarını elinde tuttuğu kağıttan kaldırarak önünde duran eve baktı ve yavaşça belindeki silahlara uzandı. Eline silah almak ve tutmak onun için çok bilindik bir his gibiydi. Şu anda ilk kez kullanacak olsa da iyi olduğunu umuyordu. Bu ailesi için, kendi ailesi için tek kurtuluş yoluydu çünkü.

_Sorma bana nerelisin_

_Ne içersin, ne giyersin?_

_Derdim sana derman olsun_

_Ben gönülden okuyorum_

_Haberin yok ölüyorum vay_

Efsun kucağında tuttuğu kızına sıkı sıkı sarılarak, kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. **"Bir şey olmayacak,"** diye mırıldandı. **"Bir şey olmayacak."**

 **"Ney?"** diye soran Kulkan'ın sorusuyla yerinden zıpladığı bir an için ve kızının saçlarına gömdüğü kafasını kaldırarak ona doğru baktı. Son sözleri geldi tekrar aklına, _ölürken gördüğün yüz ben olacağım,_ diye geçirdi içinden yeniden. **"Yok bir şey,"** dedi ve kafasını çevirdi. Bakışları bu sefer bacağındaki kurşun yarasına baskı yapan Nizam itine döndü. Ah onu da öldürmek için neler vermezdi. **"Sen ne istiyorsun benden asıl,"** diye sordu tekrar Kulkan'a dönerek. **"Neden geldin?" "Ne isteyebilirim ki yengecim,"** diye gülerek karşılık verdi Kulkan'da oturduğu koltuğa yayıldı. **"Hayatta kalmak. Ben hayatta kalmak istiyorum." "Benden ne istiyorsun diye sordum lan?"** diye öfkeyle bağırdı Efsun kendine hakim olamayarak. Ama kucağında uyuyan kızı hareket edince utançla kıza dönerek _"_ **Özür dilerim,"** diyerek fısıldadı. **"Özür dilerim."** O kadar alışkın değildi ki kızının bu kadar uzun süre yanında olmasına, kucağına uyumasına aklından çıkıvermişti bir an yalnız olmadığı. **"Sen benim hayatta kalma sigortamsın,"** diyen Kulkan'ın sesini duyunca yeniden ona doğru döndü. **"Lan şaka gibi ha,"** diye devam etti ardından da sanki kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi. **"Ben seninkin ağzına sıçtım bak abartısız diyorum ama herif yine küllerinden doğdu. Sence neden ölmüyor senin ki?"**

Sessizlik. Şu an tek istediği şey kafasının içinde sessizlikti. Düşünmeyecekti. Onu düşünmeyecekti. **"Ben... benimki falan yok,"** dedi yutkunarak. **"Öyle mi? Ama aklı yerine gelir gelmez bak seni aramaya başlamış. Öyle değil mi lan, Nizam?!"** Efsun başını hızla Nizam'a doğru çevirdi. Gözlerini bir an için bacağındaki kurşun yarasına çevirdi. " **Hee, onu ben yaptım,"** dedi Kulkan, Efsun'un baktığı yeri görünce. Onun dikkatini çekmiş olmak hoşuna gitmişti. Efsun oturduğu koltukta biraz daha arkasına yaslanarak kızının başına bir öpücük kondurdu. **"Seni almam gerekiyordu. Bu it de izin vermedi. Ama Nizam'ı boş ver şimdi. Çok detaya girmeyeceğim ama bak şu kadar söyleyeyim enişteyi görünce sen bile tanıyamayacaksın."**

Efsun, onu yemlediğini biliyordu. Soru sorması için zarf attığının farkındaydı. Sessiz kalabilmek için yutkunarak, kızına döndü. Parmağını o güzel, pamuk yanaklarında gezdirdi. Hissetmiş olacak ki dudağının kenarında minik bir tebessüm belirdi. İşte bunun için hayattaydı hala, bu gülümsemeyi görebilmek için. Bu kokuyu alabilmek için katlanmıştı her şeye. Onsuzluğa bile, onun bir parçası sayesinde katlanabilmişti. Kulkan'ın bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu, kafasını ona doğru çevirerek kaşlarını kaldırdı, ne bakıyorsun dermişcesine suratına bakarak. **"Ha cidden umurunda değil. Tamam o zaman ben anlatayım yine de biraz eğleniriz bari konuşacak konumuz olsun bari." "Dinlemek istemiyorum,"** diye söylendi Efsun sağ tarafında yavaş yavaş ölen Nizam'a dönerek. Ama Kulkan'ın susmaya niyeti yoktu. Onun için her şey ve herkes eğlencesi için kullanılabilecek bir araçtı çünkü. **"Resmimizi attım, hani şu son çekildiğimiz resmimizi,"** dedi imalı bir şekilde. Efsun tekrar kendini o leş kokulu karanlık mekanda buldu bir an için, o gün orada Kulkan o resmi çekerken bir sonraki görüşmelerinin 2 yıl sonra olacağı asla aklına gelmemişti. **"Seninki tam, bak abartmıyorum ha Nizam sende duy, tam 32 kişiyi devirdi tek başına! Sana sürüne sürüne geldi ama geldi canım eniştem hakkını yiyemem şimdi."**

Kızını tutmayan elini Kulkan konuşurken o kadar sıkmıştı ki tırnaklarının tenine battığını hissetti. Tepki vermemek için gözlerini hiç kırpmadan Kulkan'a bakmaya söyledi kendini. Demek gelmişti. Yamaç, gelmişti. Onlardan vazgeçmemişti. Çok uzun süre buna inanarak hayatta kalmaya çalışmıştı Efsun ama günler, haftalar, aylar geçtikçe bu inanç ona iyilikten çok kötülük etmeye başlamıştı. Hayatta kalmak istiyorsa kalbini taşlaştırmak zorunda olduğunu anlaması bebeğini ilk Nizam'ın kucağında gördüğünde anlamıştı. _İlk o zaman ölmüştü Ya.. ilk o zaman ölmüştü o, onun için._

Tepki vermeyeceğini anlayınca iç çekerek konuşmaya devam etti Kulkan. **"Ama hikayenin buradan sonrası eniştem için çok parlak gitmiyor. Şimdi ben bunu o sana doğru sürünürken aldım, 2 sene yer misin yemez misin, yer misin yemez misin. Bak en son gördüğüm koyun otlatıyordu, ha o derece, paramparça ettim onu. Adını bile unutturdum. Ama herif yine kendi geldi ya!"**

Kulkan konuşurken o kadar öfkelenmiş ve kendini kaybetmişti ki bir anda ayağa fırlayarak önünde duran sehpaya o kadar öfkeyle tekmeyi yapıştırmıştı ki sehpa param parça olmuştu. Gürültü kucağında uyuyan kızını bile uyandırmıştı. **"Shhh,"** diye mırıldandı Efsun. **"Shhh, uyu meleğim, uyu."** Kızını tekrar uykuya dalsın kucağında sallarken kendisi de bir ileri bir geri sallanmaya başladığını fark etmemişti bile. Gözünden akan bir damla yaş, güzeller güzeli kızının yanağına damlayınca anlatmıştı ağladığını. Derin bir nefes alarak kendini içine girmek üzere olduğu krizden çıkartmaya çalıştı. Kızı yanındayken olmazdı. Kontrolü kaybedemezdi. 

**"Yengecim, üzdüm mü seni,"** diye mırıldandı Kulkan sonunda ondan bir tepki alabildiği için keyiflendiği her halinden belliydi. Tam ağzını açıp bir şeyler daha diyecek ki gelen silah sesiyle donup kaldı, ardından da kocaman bir kahkaha patlattı. Delirmiş gibiydi. **"Kaç adam var lan burada,"** diyerek döndü Nizam'a doğru. Nizam korkuyla ayağa kalkmaya çalışsa da bağındaki yara yüzünden inleyerek tekrar yerine çöktü. **"10,"** dedi nefes nefese kalmış bir halde. **"10 kişi var. İndirirler şimdi." "10 kişi, indirirler onu tabii. Duydun mu yengecim,"** diye Efsun'a çevirdi Kulkan kafasını. **"Ben burada herif 32 kişiyi indirdi diyorum pezevenk bana 10 kişi diyor. Seni öldüren ben olmayı çok isterdim ama enişteme bir hediye bırakmam lazım önce sinirini bir atsın değil mi?"**

_Azdı yine deli gönül  
Üzerine geliyorum  
Geçti yine boş bi' ömür  
Gözlerinden öpüyorum  
Haberin yok ölüyorum vay  
Haberin yok ölüyorum vay_

_Bir, iki, üç..._ Adam öldürmek çok değişik bir duyguydu, ama daha üçüncü adamda Yamaç bunun alıştığı bir duygu olduğunu anlamıştı. Bu anı daha önce de yaşamıştı. 2 yıl önce, harabe bir binada, Efsun için ölüme gitmişti. Bununda ondan bir farkı yoktu aslında. Ama bu sefer kazanacaktı. Bunu onlara borçluydu. Ailesini koruyamayacaksa eğer, yaşamasının da bir anlamı yoktu zaten. Duvara dayanarak sessizce ilerlemeye devam etti evin arka bahçesine doğru. Kulkan... En net hatırladığı insanlardan biriydi. Onu biraz tanıyorsa kaçmaya çalışacaktı. Eve girmesinin bir anlamı yoktu. Kendisine doğru gelen ayak seslerini duyabiliyordu. **"Yürü dedim,"** diye bağırdığını duydu çok tanıdık bir sesin ve görmek için hemen öne attı kendisini. _Dört, beş..._ Efsun... Oradaydı, bir an için silah sesinin geldiği yöne doğru döndü ve gözleri buluştu. _Gözlerinde ne var senin, Efsun... Güzel gözlüm._ Gözlerinin önünden onlarca anı geçmişti bir anda kendisini toparlamaya çalışırken sendeledi bir an ve silah patlama sesine karışan Efsun'un çığlıyla kendine geldi tekrardan **"Yamaççççç!"** diye bağırmıştı Efsun. Ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken karşısındaki adamı gördü, o tekrar tetiğe basmadan hızla silahını ateşledi. _Altı._ Silah tutan kolunda bir ağrı hissedince hissetti Efsun'un neden bağırdığını. Vurulmuştu. İlginç, hissetmemişti bile. **"Yalnız ben bu mereti iki elimle de kullanabiliyorum,"** diye bağırdı Kulkan'a doğru. Selim. En yakın arkadaşı. En sevdiği abisi ölmüştü. Hızlı adımlarla Kulkan ve Efsun'a doğru gitmeye çalıştı. Kulkan'da sürükleyerek Efsun'u ve kucağındaki bebeği bir arabaya doğru götürüyordu. **"Düşünme,"** dedi Yamaç koşarken kendi kendine. **"Bebeği düşünme. Saçlarının uzun olduğunu, bir kızın olduğunu düşünme."** Gözlerinden akan yaşlar havanın soğuğuyla yüzünde donuyordu sanki. Oysa içi alev alevdi. Koşarken arkasından iki el daha ateş edildi ve hızla yere attı kendini Yamaç. _Yedi, sekiz._ **"Dayan Efsun geliyorum,"** diye bağırdı sonunda kendine hakim olamayarak ve kendini attığı yerden kalkarak koşmaya devam etti. Kulkan'ın Efsun'u zorla bir arabaya bindirip, direksiyona geçtiğini gördü. Bu sefer kaybetmeyecekti asla. Arabanın orada da birileri vardı. Koşarken kendini bir ağacın arkasına attı, ve arabanın tekerleklerine doğru ateş etti. Araba çalışırsa durduramazdı, üstelik takipte edemezdi çünkü araba kullanmayı bilmiyordu. Kendisine doğru gelen adamların karda yürürken çıkardıkları sesleri duydu. **Dokuz, on.** Arabanın çalıştığını duydu ve ağacın arkasından fırladı. On bir, on iki. Tekerleği patlamıştı sonunda. Ama sağ kolunun yanı sıra, bacağında da bir yanma hisseti. Yine vurulmuştu. Kendini ayağa kalmaya zorlayarak dikildi tekrardan. Arabayla kaçamayacağını anlayan Kulkan'ın öfkeyle arabadan indiğini gördü önce. **"Enişteeee,"** diye bağırdı iki kollarını açıp ona doğru gülerek. Bacağından vurulması kötü olmuştu. Ayakta durmakta zorlanıyordu.

**"Adın ne senin,"** diye sordu alaycı bir tavırla belinden çıkardığı silahı yere atarken. Tabii bu haldeyken onu teke teke çağırmak tam Kulkan'lık bir olaydı. Ama istediği buysa ona verecekti Yamaç. Yaşattıklarının intikamını alacaktı. Hem ona, hem Efsun'a. **"Yamaç, ben,"** diyerek karşılık verdi o da, elindeki silahı yere bırakarak. Önce ona doğru iki adım attı Kulkan, Yamaç'da kendini gelecek olan saldırıya karşı hazırlamaya çalıştı ama karar değiştirmiş olacak ki son anda durdu ve arabaya doğru baktı. **"Böyle olmaz,"** dedi gülerek. **"Bize seyirci lazım, değil mi?" "Uzak dur,"** diye bağırdı Yamaç öfkeyle. Ama Kulkan arabaya ondan daha yakındı, hızla kapıyı açarak Efsun'u ve kucağındaki bebeği dışarıya çıkardı. **"Yengecim, sen bu şarkı işlerine aşinasın, bize fon müziği yapsan diyorum, ha?"** dedi. Kulağından başına doğru yükselen ince bir çınlama sesi yükseldi Yamaç'ın. **"Seni öldüreceğim." "Aaa, bak sesi biraz eski Yamaç gibi, geldiği değil mi yenge,"** diye sordu Efsun'a doğru dönerek Kulkan. **"Ama bak sen dua et ben kazanayım, çünkü bu yeni Yamaç sana gitmez bence." "Sana söylemiştim,"** dediğini duydu Efsun'un kendini Kulkan'ın çenesini tutan elinden kurtararak geriye doğru çekilirken. **"Ölürken gördüğün son yüz benim yüzüm olacak."**

Yamaç yüzünde oluşan gülümsemeye engel olmadı. Bu kadın onun ailesiydi. Onun gibi deliydi de. _Çünkü bunu yapabilmek için biraz deli olmak lazım. Senin de benden bir farkın yok. Efsun, sen niye böylesin? Böyle ne bileyim inatçı, hırçın. Yamaç, sen niye böylesin? Nasılım ya? Böyle inatçı, hırçın_. Birbirlerinin aynısıydılar. Düşmanları da, acıları da ortaktı. Kulkan'a istediğini vermeyecekti. Efsun'dan ve kızından bir saniye daha ayrı geçirmeyecekti. Ne Kulkan, ne de başka birisi, hiçbir intikam ailesinden daha değerli değildi. Yere bıraktığı silahını alırken **"Kulkan,"** diye bağırdı. Önce Efsun döndü ona doğru, elinde silahı görünce yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi ve Kulkan'a doğru geri döndü. _On bir._

_Haberin yok ben ölüyorum_

_Sen gelirken ben gidiyorum_

_Dermanım yok ben ölüyorum_

_Ayrılırken ben içiyorum_

_Haberin yok ben ölüyorum_

Baş başa kaldıklarında ortama bir sessizlik çöktü. Sadece rüzgarın sesi duyuluyordu. Biraz önce tek başına 11 kişiyi soğuk kanlıkla öldüren adama daha dikkatli bir şekilde baktı Efsun. Biraz önce Kulkan'ın karşısında dimdik duran adam şimdi elindeki silahı yere düşürmüş, bakışlarını yerden kaldırmıyordu. Kulkan'ın sözleri geldi aklına. Paramparça ettim onu, demişti. Adını bile unutturdum. Yutkunarak derin bir nefes aldı Efsun, tam ağzını açıp bir şeyler diyecekti ki, kucağındaki minik dünyası **"Anne,"** diye mırıldandı. **"Anne koyktum." "Annecim, korkma annecim. Buradayım ben,"** diyerek yüzüne düşen saçlarını çekti suratından. **"Korkma annem bitti artık her şey. Birlikteyiz bak." "Gösleyimi kapatcam, gitceyn gelceyn di mi?"** Efsun küçük kızının ağzından gelen bu soru karşısında içinden kopan hıçkırığa engel olamayarak arkasında arabaya yaslandı. **"Hayır, annecim,"** dedi yüzünü ve saçlarını öperken, **"Hayır, bir daha gözünü açsan da kapatsan da ben hep yanında olacağım."** Karda atılan adımların sesini duyunca kafasını kızının yüzünden seslerin geldiği yöne doğru çevirdi ve ürkek adımlarla kendilerine doğru gelen Yamaç'ı gördü. Bakışlarını bir onun gözlerinde bir de kucağında duran kızlarında gezdirdi. **"Beni tanı... tanıyorsun değil mi?"** diye sordu. Efsun gözünden akan yaşlara engel olamayarak yutkundu. Evet, dercesine başını salladı. **"Ben her şeyi, hatırlamıyorum. Parçalar... parçalar var böyle. Ama bizim, bizim kızımız?"** diyerek başıyla kucağında bebeği işaret etti. Kızları da tüm ilgisini ona yabancı gelen bu adama çevirmişti. Gerçi Efsun onu elinden geldiğince, erkeklerden özellikle de Nizam'dan ve adamların uzak tutmaya çalışmıştı. Yani onun... Yamaç'ın şimdi böyle karşısında durması kızları içinde bir ilk sayılırdı. **"Masal,"** diye fısıldadı Efsun, Yamaç'ın gözlerinden süzülen yaşlar minik kızlarının suratına damlamıştı. Her zaman olduğu gibi yine kendisini Yamaç'ın acısına kayıtsız kalamazken buldu ve bir elini Yamaç'ın yanağına götürerek göz yaşlarını sildi. 

**"Bizim Masal'ımız."**


End file.
